


The Blacklist Fanfiction

by Angelkiss15



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond has a lover. :) Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blacklist

“Ms. we found him.” Alex one of my bodyguards told me as I stare out of my window overlooking the sea in Italy.

“Really?” I ask standing up and taking a sip of my red wine. “Where is he?” I ask sweetly.

“Washington.” Was the response I get.

“Really, why?” I ask taking another sip before putting it down on the end table next to me.

“Contact says he found the girl.” He tells me and my eyebrows shoot up.

“Interesting, Scott.” I call out and my second bodyguard shows up. “Do me a favor and pack me a couple of bags, looks like we’re headed to Washington.” He nods before heading into my room to do as I asked. “Then meet us at the strip.” I call out grabbing my red overcoat and buttoning it as I walk to my car.

\---3rd person POV---

“Next person on the list is a person named the Invisible.” Reddington tells them and Ressler looks at him for a minute expecting more.

“Got a name?” He asks and Red looks at Liz.

“No, no one knows their name, the only people that ever know their name is dead or that’s the rumor. Lately they have only been killing the people that work for the people on my list, whether it’s because they can’t get any closer or because they feel like it I don’t know.”

“How do we know it’s the Invisible?” Agent Keen asks.

“Because it’s the same MO, they only kill the people working for our blacklisters never any innocents.” 

“Never?” Agent Harold Cooper asks and Red shakes his head.

“So how do we find a ghost?” Agent Ressler asks and Red laughs.

“You don’t I do, Invisible has been sending letters to another of their victims. His name is Apollo Payne. He works for a man named Alec Harding. Alec is the ringleader of the biggest terrorist group known to man, with over 2,000 people under his employ around the world he is not a man you want to make enemies with.”

“What’s The Invisible have to do with this?” Ressler asks and Red rolls his eyes at him.

“We need them on our side if we want to take him down.” 

“So wait a minute you want us to hire a criminal?” Ressler asks.

“Not a criminal.” Red says.

“I’m pretty sure murdering is a crime.” Ressler bites back.

“Is a criminal a criminal if they kill criminals?” Red asks and at Ressler’s confused look moves on. “No, all I want to do is get close to them talk to them.”

“How do we know they are even in D.C.?” Cooper asks.

“Because a letter was sent to our friend Apollo telling him he would die soon, right after they kill Apollo I’m going to talk with them.”

“We’re going to let them kill this man?” Liz asks Cooper.

“No.” He answers and Red takes over.

“If you don’t you’ll never find the Invisible.” He says. “Come on Dembe time to go.” He says and then he walks out.


	2. Blacklist

Two days later just as Red said Apollo Payne died and Red followed The Invisible to a hotel near the Washington monument.

\---POV switch to Invisible---

“Ms. we have a situation.” Scott tells me as I answer the phone.

“Oh and what would that be?” I ask him sitting on my couch looking out the window over to the Washington Monument.

“The FBI is here.” He tells me.

“What do they want?” I ask.

“To take you in, they have a warrant ma’am.” I sigh heavily and twirl the ring around my left hand.

“Let them in and then you and Alex stay here and wait for a call from me giving you instructions understand?” I ask.

“Yes Ma’am.” He says and then hangs up.

A few moments later there is a knock on my door after telling them to come in I stand up and pick up my coat draping it over my right arm as a man and two women come through my door guns drawn.

“Hands in the air!” The man shouts.

“Oh come now, I’m not going to do anything. Let’s go I have better things to do tonight.” I tell them walking out the door.

They take me to a large warehouse and open my door. A brunette woman helps me out of the car and then sees my left hand.

“You’re married?” She asks and I nod.

“I believe so and so are you I see.” I tell her nodding to her left hand, she nods.

“What do you mean you believe so?” She asks.

“It’s complicated.” Is all I tell her as we step out of the elevator.

Stepping out I see a big room with lots of computers and boards, then I see someone that looks very familiar.

“Sit.” The blonde who came to my hotel says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Try again.” I tell him.

“Ok sit.” He says pushing me into the seat, I growl and roll my eyes.

“What’s your name?” Asks a black man with short black hair.

“Lillian.” I tell him.

“Well Lillian do you know why you’re here?” He asks and I shake my head.

“You killed a man earlier.” Blondie says.

“You FBI boys are rude aren’t you, from now on I will only talk to Red or Agent Keen.” I tell them.

“How do you know Reddington?” The blonde asks but I just stare at him. He slams his hand on the table but I don’t flinch as he yells: “I asked you a question!” I just continue to stare at him.

\---3rd Person POV---

“How does she know you?” Cooper asks Red after they left them room they were holding Lillian in.

“I don’t know let’s go ask.” Red says walking to the room.

“She said her name was Lillian.” Ressler hollers after him and Red freezes for a moment before continuing to walk on.

\---Invisible POV---

I look up when the door opens to see Raymond standing there. “Ray so nice to see you again.” I tell him.

“You as well Lillian.” He says sitting next to me and taking the cuffs off my hands with a paper clip.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” He asks looking at my wrists.

“No.” I tell him and his gaze swings to my ring.

“You kept it on.” He comments and I nod.

“I always keep it on. Why am I here Ray?” I ask.

“We were looking for The Invisible.” He says and I smile.

“What do you need?” I ask and his eyebrows shoot up.

“You?” He asks and I nod.

“Yes now what do you need?” He stands up and then offers me his hand. I take it and we head back outside to where everyone else is.

“Why is she out?” Blondie asks.

“Because I told you we needed her help and we still do.” Red says and I smile.

“I thought you said we needed the Invisible?” Asks the one who seems to be in charge.

“Yes I did. Right this way.” He says pulling me toward a board with the man I had just killed and a man named Alec Harding.

“Go ahead.” He says and I smile at him.

“I want something first you know that.” I tell him and he nods so I turn and address the people who brought me here.

“I have a few requests before I do this they aren’t hard or extreme as I’m sure Ray’s were.”

“What are they?” Asks the black guy.

“First I want a phone call and an address as to where I am right now, second and last after I help you, you don’t look for me. You don’t ask about me and you don’t follow me, I like my private life it’s very...private understand?” I ask and I get a nod from the big guy as Ray hands me his phone.

“No need Ray.” I tell him as I pull out mine and hit a button while I see the black guy writing something down on a piece of paper.

“Ms.?” I hear Alex ask and I smile.

“Alex yes I need you and Scott to meet me at this address.” I quickly tell him the address and then hang up the phone.

“You kept them?” Ray asks and I nod.

“Of course I did they were a gift from my husband.” I look over and smile at him.

“Speaking of which you said it was complicated, how?” The brunette asks and Ray laughs from beside me.

“You told her complicated oh Lizzie.” He says chuckling and shaking his head.

“Sir we have a problem.” Chirps a walkie and the black guy picks it up as he does I whisper to Ray.

“Who are these people?”

“Agent Donald Ressler,” He starts pointing at the blonde guy. “Agent Harold Cooper, he’s in charge.” He points at the black guy. “Agent Meera Malik.” He points to the Indian looking woman who came to my hotel. “Agent Aram Mojtabai.” He points to a man sitting at a computer. “And Agent Elizabeth Keen.” He points to the brunette.

“Elizabeth Keen?” I ask him and he nods.

“The one and the same.” He says and I walk over to her.

“My I see your right hand?” I ask her and she looks at me shocked.

“How did you--”

“May I see it?” I ask again and she shows it to me. “You are the same girl.” I say and I hear the elevator stop.

Looking over I see Scott and Alex are being escorted by six other men and Ray and I laugh at the sight.

“Why are you laughing?” Ressler asks.

“Because Agent Ressler if you think Red is bad you don’t know these two, I’ve witnessed these two take out more than six men for breakfast.” I chuckle as they get closer.

“Hello boys.” Ray says and they smile and nod.

“Mr. Reddington nice to see you again.” Scott says shaking his hand.

“Likewise, keeping her safe I presume?” He asks and Scott and Alex both nod.

“As best we can she doesn’t take us everywhere.” Alex tells him and I glare at him as Ray turns to me.

“Why not?” He asks and I shrug.

“When I have a job to do I work best alone, you know that.” I tell him. “Even you don’t take Dembe and Luli everywhere. How are they by the way?”

“We’re just fine, and glad to see so are you.” Luli says walking up with Dembe behind her.

“Dembe, Luli wonderful to see you.” I tell them as I hug them.

“Way too many criminals in the room.” I hear Ressler say and I turn and face him.

“Is a criminal a criminal if they kill criminals?” I ask and he stares with his mouth open in shock and eyes wide.

Without waiting for an answer I begin. “Now down to business, you brought me here because you want to know about this man correct?” I ask walking over and pointing to a picture of Alec Harding.

“Yes.” Ray says and I nod.

“How much do you know?” I ask him and he shrugs.

“Less than you more than them.” He nods toward the FBI agents and I smile at him.

“Be nice you gave yourself up remember?”

“How did you know?” He asks.

“Oh please I have contacts all over the world and ears everywhere else nothing get past without my knowledge.” I tell him smugly.

“You always were one step ahead.” He says.

“Yes how do you think you became so good?” I asked him taking his hat and putting it on.

“Alec Harding?” Cooper says.

“Alright Harold fine, Alec Harding is a well known terrorist. Well at least he’s well known to people like me. He’s very wealthy and has people working for him from all over this globe, he speaks at least 8 different languages some of them ancient so that no one else overhears. I’ve seen him make a bomb out of nothing and I’ve also seen him make bombs out of everything. The man is not someone to trifle with and when dealing with him you have to take certain precautions. He’s hosting a party on Saturday, a fundraiser for the orphans of Mumbai I believe.” I tell them.

“We should go then.” Red says and I nod.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” I tell him.

“Absolutely not!” Ressler yells and Red and I turn to look at him.

“We have one chance and we need someone experienced in this field and Lizzie isn’t qualified.” Ray told them and when Ressler started to speak I stopped him.

“Do you want my help Agent Ressler?” I asked.

“Not really.” He said.

“Alright then.” I told him picking up my red jacket and slipping my arms through. “Let’s go boys I have better things to do than to waste my time here.” I said walking to the elevator and by the steps I could tell they were following.

“Attendez qu'ils ne doivent vous ai besoin de toi, d'ailleurs je vous manqué s'il vous plaît restez.” (Wait until they do you should have need of you, in fact I missed you please stay.) I hear Raymond say from behind me and I stop.

Turning around I walk back over to him slowly. “Avez-vous vraiment me manquer parce que dans tout ce temps je ne l'ai pas entendu quelque chose de vous.” (Do you really miss me because in all this time I have not heard anything from you.) I answer back fluently.

“Bien sûr, je l'ai fait, ça a été l'enfer sans vous.” (Of course, I did it, it's been hell without you.) He says cupping my cheek gently.

“Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous me dites que vous étiez de retour?” (So why didn't you tell me you were back?) I ask.

“Parce que je ne voulais plus jamais cela pour vous. Je veux que vous en toute sécurité.” (Because I never wanted this for you. I want you safe.)

“Je suis sûr autour de vous.” (I’m safer around you.) I tell him and he sighs heavily before nodding.

“Yes you are but that doesn’t mean I have to approve.” He says in English while taking my left hand and twirling my ring.

“Suis-je toujours mariée?” (Am I still married?) I ask him and he looks me dead in the eyes.

“Si vous voulez encore de moi.” (If you still want me.)

“Voulez-vous encore de moi?” (Do you still want me?) I ask and my gaze swings to Lizzie, he brings the hand that was holding mine up and turns my face toward him.

“Il n'y a personne de mieux.” (There is nobody better.) He says before gently kissing me. I hear a gasp and as Red pulls away I turn to look at them.

After a moment I turn back and look at Ray. “I’ll help.” I tell him and he smiles.

“Good now, we have work to do. Shall we?” He asks holding out his arm and when I take it we head to the elevators.


	3. Blacklist

\---Saturday evening Invisible---

I look at myself in the full length mirror on my floor and seeing my ring still on my hand I move it to my right ring finger. I look at the floor length white dress with red in the big middle, that hugs my body in all the right places and has a cut that goes from the bottom to just above the middle of my calf. 

As I’m getting ready I hear a knock on the door Alex goes to get it as I put on my favorite bright red lipstick. I do a turn in the mirror just to see how the dress moves and am very impressed to see that it fans out and the cut is very prominent. 

“Exquisite.” I hear from behind me and turn with a bright smile to see Raymond standing there with Agents Keen, Malik, and Ressler.

“Thank you, you look stunning as well.” I tell him as I take in his shiny 3 piece tux complete with an undone bow tie.

“Come here let me fix it.” I tell him and he walks over with a smile. As I fix his tie I can feel him staring.

“Vous êtes à regarder l'amour.” (You’re staring love.) I tell him again in French and he chuckles.

“Pouvez-vous me blâmer? Vous regardez absolument incroyable, tout le monde va vous voulez.” (Can you blame me? You look absolutely incredible, everyone will want you.)

“Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas.” (Maybe but I don't want them.) I tell him looking him in the eye and straightening his tie.

“Je vais avoir mes mains pleines essayant de les garder hors de vous.” (I'll have my hands full trying to keep them off you.) He says as we turn and face the others and I laugh out loud. 

I see Ressler staring at me the same way Red was and I bring it up. “On dirait que vous avez déjà les mains pleines.” (Looks like you already have your hands full.) I giggle nodding toward Ressler.

He looks over and cocks his head to the side staring at him. “Scott, Alex do you see this as well?” He asks and I shake my head while smiling.

The boys walk over and as soon as Alex goes to pull Donald out of the room, he pulls him over his shoulder and onto his back. I have my gun in my hand and pointed at Ressler before anyone can blink.

“Donald if you touch him again or do anything like that again to one of them I will kill you.” I tell him cocking the gun. He pulls out his but Dembe is faster and grabs it from him.

“You ever try and pull a gun on my wife again and I’ll kill you.” Raymond says from next to me.

“And we’ll hold you down.” Dembe says from behind Ressler and I smile at him.

“Thank you now boys please.” I tell them and they nod before escorting him out of the room.

“What was that all about you just threatened a Federal Agent.” Keen says and I stare at her expecting more.

“And...?” I ask when she doesn’t go on.

“And you could be in serious trouble for that.” She says.

“He isn’t a Federal Agent when he is in my home and hurting my people, besides I didn’t invite him here that makes him an intruder.” I explain. “And I have a right to threaten intruders.” 

\---At the party---

I refused to wear the earbud they were going to place in my ear. “Why can’t you just wear it for tonight?” Keen asks.

“Because this man is smart he’s going to see it if I wear it and I’d rather not get killed.”

“I’d rather not have her killed I’ll wear it and I’ll be with her the entire time but she isn’t to wear one.” Ray says putting his arm around my waist.

“TIme to go.” I tell him and we get in his black sedan with Dembe driving.

“Je vous aime, vous savez ce droit?” (I love you, you know that right?) He asks and I look over at him.

“Oui, et Je t'aime, vous devez vous rappeler que.” (Yes, and I love you, you have to remember that.) 

“I know, it’s just part of the job.” He says as we pull up to the 12 story hotel. The car stops and Dembe opens the door and Ray comes around taking my hand and putting it on his arm as we walk toward the door.

“Raymond! It’s wonderful to see you!” Hollers Alec Harding as we enter the house.

“Alec wonderful to see you too.” Raymond says next to me letting go of me and hugging the host.

“And who is this lovely young woman with you?” He asks walking over kissing the back of my hand.

“A friend of mine Delilah this is my friend Alec Harding.” Raymond introduces.

“Delilah what a beautiful name. Raymond are you sure she is just a friend?” Alec asks and when Raymond nods I start talking sweetly so I get his attention.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Harding.” I tell him smiling sweetly and shyly while bowing my head slightly.

“Please call me Alec, would you care to dance?” He asks offering his hand and I take it immediately.

“Of course Alec.” I say slightly emphasising his name and I see his breath hitch.

\---3rd Person---

“She’s good.” Keen says in Red’s ear.

“I told you she would be, and she’s barely begun.” Red said quietly but with pride in his voice.

“Is this how you met?” Ressler asks and Red rolls his eyes.

He looks over at where his wife and the biggest threat on earth were dancing together looking quite cozy, he sees her whispering something in his ear and he smiles before whispering back in her ear and making her giggle. I grab one of the champagne glasses as they walk past and take a drink as I continue to watch them.

“Are you worried?” Lizzie asks in his ear.

“Lizzie I’m currently watching my beautiful wife dance closely with the deadliest man on the planet, yes I’m worried.”

“I did know you had a soft side Red.” Ressler says and he scoffs.

He continue to watch as Alec says something in her ear, she looks over at him and then nods. His eyes go wide as he watch them head to the elevator, he sees the number 5 light up and heads to the other elevator.


	4. Blacklist

Raymond Reddington steps out of the elevator on the 5th floor in time to watch his wife disappear into the third room on the right.

“Lizzie don’t come in here do you understand?” Raymond asks and gets an ok before heading for the door.

As soon as he reaches it he knocks. “Come in Ray.” Lillian’s voice calls out and he walks in shutting the door behind him.

Inside he finds Alec tied to the bedposts. “Kinky Delilah.” He says and she looks over and chuckles before shaking her head.

“You know me better than that.” She says and he nods.

“Raymond I’m glad you’re here, untie me would ya?” Alec asks and Raymond stares at him for a moment.

“Here’s how this is going to work Alec, I need the names of all of you big companies around the globe, and all of the employees.” Lillian says and Alec scoffs.

“And why in the world would I give that to you?” He asks and Raymond pulls out his gun.

“Because you want to save your life, he’s what’s going to happen. He’s going to torture you until you give me all of the names of those companies, once I have them I’m going to tell you a secret. Understand?” She asks and he nods. “Good now starts naming.” When he shakes his head Raymond takes out the silencer while she puts a gag in his mouth.

\---Invisible POV---

I watch as Raymond put the tip of the gun to Alec’s right knee and pulls the trigger. Alec screams in pain and after he stops I remove the gag.

“So I need some names.” I tell him and he nods before giving me every name. “Good now I want to tell you a secret, my name isn’t Delilah do you want to know my real name?” I ask and his eyes go wide.

“Y-Y-You your the Invi-invisible?” He asks sounding petrified.

“Yes I am and my name,” I start leaning down really close so that the mic doesn’t pick up what I whisper to him. As soon as I pull back I look at Red who raises his gun and shoots him right between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoy it!!


	5. Blacklist

We walk out just like we walked in and got into Raymond’s car. “Well that was fun.”

“Yes now I have a road trip.” Ray says from next to me.

“And I’m headed back to Italy?” I ask.

“That’s where you were?” He asks and I nod.

“Hmm.” Was all he said as we pull up next to the van.

“Good job except for the killing people part that was really good.” Lizzie says.

“Thanks, well that’s all for me.” I tell them pulling out my phone.

“Scott can you pack my stuff please?” I ask into the phone.

“Are we going back Ms.?” He asks.

“Yes, have Alex drop you off and then have him come get me. We’ll swing by the hotel to get you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you Scott.” I tell him a hint of sadness in my voice.

“Are you ok ma’am?” He asks.

“We’ll talk about that later ok?” I ask and after getting the ok I hang up.

“So you’re leaving?” Agent Keen asks and I nod.

“Yes there’s nothing else I need to do here.” I tell her and she looks over at Raymond.

“But--”

“Don’t Agent Keen, I thank you for your concern but please don’t.” I explain getting out of the van as I see my car pull up.

“Je veux que tu sûre que je crois que vous serez plus en sécurité loin d'ici.” (I want you safe I believe you will be safer away from here.) I hear from behind me as I open the back door. I stop and face him hand still on the door.

“Et pourtant, vous allez rester et la protéger, je sais que la promesse que vous faites, mais vous me fait un aussi.” (And yet you'll stay and protect her, I know the promise you made but you made me one as well.) I explain, I take one more look at Agent Keen and avoiding Raymond’s eyes before getting in the car.

“Take me home Alex.” I tell my driver before sitting back and sighing deeply.

“Everything alright Ms.?” I hear a voice ask that’s not Alex’s and I don’t move.

“Yes I’ll talk about it later right now I need to make a phone call.” I tell him pulling out my phone.

It rings and rings before Dembe answers. “Hello?”

“Put him on.” I tell him sternly.

“Ms. he’s--”

“Put him on now!” I almost yell trying not to let panic in my voice. I hear him talk to Reddington before he gets on.

“Lillian decided t---” I cut him off before he can say anything else.

\---Red’s POV---

We’re still in the van when Dembe hands me the phone. “Lillian decided t---” She cuts me off and starts speaking.

“Je prends ce ne sont pas mes hommes. Dirigez-vous vers l'hôtel trouver mes hommes.” She tells me and I can feel my face drain of all color.

“Savez-vous où vous allez?” (Do you know where you’re going?) I ask signalling Dembe to trace her phone, he heads to the computer in the van and types in her number.

“Non.” (No.) “Je lui ai dit de me ramener à la maison, mais ...” (I told him to take me home but...)

“Je vais trouver que vous ne comprenez-vous?” (I will find you do you understand?) I tell her and I see Dembe look over worried before pulling out his phone.

“Je dois y aller ou qu'il soupçonne vais, je vais laisser une trace de mon mieux.” (I have to go or he'll suspect, I'll leave a trail best I can.) She tells me and I can feel fear for once shoot through me.

“je t'aime.” (I love you.) I tell her.

“Je t'aime aussi.” (I love you too.) I hear before hearing the click.

“Do we know where she is?” I ask Dembe turning around.

“Who?” Lizzie asks and I look at her and for once I don’t want anything to do with her.

“My wife Agent she was heading to the airport and that car wasn’t hers. Dembe call Luli have her head to the hotel she was staying at and make sure Scott and Alex are ok.” He nods hitting a button and transferring the message.

“Why was she going to leave in the first place? She came here for you.” Agent Keen says and I look at her.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“It’s what she mentioned how she was only here to see if she was still married.” She says and now I am angry but mainly at myself.

“Sir, we have her she’s on the move headed down Virginia Avenue headed Northwest to Georgetown.” Dembe tells me already moving to the car as I go with him my phone rings and I see it’s Luli.

“Luli what did you find?” I ask.

“The boys are beat up pretty badly said there was about 30 people who showed up, Scott won’t wake up but he’s alive. They’re both beat up pretty badly.” She says and I sigh.

“Alright get them taken care of.” I tell her and snap the phone shut, I get to the door when Lizzie starts to speak.

“What are you going to do?” She asks.

“I’m going to get her back Lizzie.” I tell her pulling out my gun as I open the door.

“At what cost?” She asks and I turn around just before I get in.

“Any cost wouldn’t you do the same for your husband?” 

“But there’s a difference.” She says.

“And that is?” I ask sitting down in the car.

“I love my husband.” She says and I freeze glaring at her before shutting the car door.

“Go to where you found her Luli is going to take care of the boys.” I tell him and he nods before we take off.


	6. Blacklist

\---Invisible POV---

“Who are you?” I ask him as he straps my hands together and then hooks them to a chain above my head.

“You don’t know?” He asks and I shake my head, he nods to his friend who pulls on the chain which pulls my arms higher and causes my feet to get off the ground.

“No, who are you?” I ask again and he laughs.

“You probably don’t remember everyone you’ve killed. Here let me help jog your memory.” He says as he punches me hard in the gut, I lock my jaw to keep from crying out as he hits me some more before stopping and saying. “Two weeks ago you killed a man by the name of Peter McCuster.” He says and I laugh.

“Yes I remember him, he worked for Philip what about him?” I ask smirking and he punches me in the face.

“He was my brother! Now tell me who you are!” He yells as he continues to hit me.

“I figured you would be hard, here let me help.” He waves over another guy and the man steps out of the shadows with a brief case. He sets it on the table and after he opens it I see doctor utensils and some syringes filled with a yellow liquid.

“Do you know what this is?” Asks the man pulling out one of the needles and holding it up in front of my face.

I look at him a moment before spitting blood right on his shoes. He jumps back and then glares at me as I smile.

“This is a truth serum.” He says coming closer and my eyes get a little wider.

He gets close enough and then sticks it in my neck, it burns a little and I can feel it trying to make me talk but I won’t open my mouth. “Now,” Starts the man guy. “I’m going to ask you some questions ok?” He asks and I nod.

“What’s your name?” He asks and I bite my tongue. I stare at him for a minute and he cocks an eyebrow before looking at the other guy. “Give her another dose.” He says.

“We already gave her 5cc’s over the normal amount.” He says.

“Give her another amount.” He says and the man takes another syringe.

He walks over and sticks it in plunging it home. I feel it burning and I start to squirm.

“Now what is your name?” I lock my jaw even tighter and refuse to look at him, I hear him stand up and then I feel him punch my gut.”Fine we’ll pull out the big stuff.” He walks off for a moment before coming back with a knife.

“Now you’ll talk.” He says jabbing me in the arm and then pulling down slightly. I scream loudly and I see him smirk. “Now what is your name?” He asks but I weakly look up at him and spit a stream of blood at him.

He wipes it off his face and I smile. He pulls the knife out and brings his hand back and it buries in my gut. I scream loudly and I see a shape move before hearing a pop and see a small red dot appear on his stomach. The shape moves again but I don’t even care my body is in pain and my vision is going black.

“Wake up, come on keep your eyes open for me amour.” (Love.) I hear but I can’t seem to keep my eyes open. “Come on amour keep your eyes open and on me. Dembe get her down.” The voice says and I weakly open my eyes to see Raymond, I go to open my mouth but it won’t cooperate with my brain.

My arms come down in a flash and Raymond and another set of hands I’m guessing Dembe help me down, Dembe unties my hands while Raymond holds me.

“It’s ok you’re safe now.” Raymond whispers and I look up at him before blacking out.


	7. Blacklist

\---Red’s POV---

I am sitting in a hospital there are about three FBI guards standing outside the door and Luli, Dembe and Alex are standing inside the door. It turned out Alex was fine just got knocked around quite a bit and as I sit here and watch my wife breathe on the machine the only emotion coursing through me is rage, white hot rage at not only the people who did this but at myself. If I hadn’t chosen Agent Keen over my own wife none of this ever would have happened.

“It’s not your fault boss, it’s mine.” Alex says and I look over at him. “I know that look it’s the same look I’ve been giving myself all day. It was my fault if I had been quicker or had fought harder I could have warned her or even stopped it.” He says and I stand up and face him.

“Don’t blame yourself the blame is on me I made a mistake and in doing so it made her upset and when you’re upset you don’t think straight. Had she been thinking straight she would have known it wasn’t her car and therefore wouldn’t have gotten in it.” I reason and he hangs his head. “When she wakes up all of this will be taken care of.” I tell him and he looks up looking proudly at me.

“Thank you sir.” He says and I nod sitting back down.

\---Three days later---

\---Invisible POV---

My throat feeling scratchy and my body hurting is what made me wake up. I groan in pain and I open my eyes to see I’m in a hospital room.

“Don’t try and sit up you took quite a beating.” I hear a familiar voice say.

“Still think I’m safer away from you?” I ask huskily, and I hear sigh.

“I’m so sorry, and just so we’re clear you’re not leaving my side again do you understand?” He says and I turn and look at him.

“I understand.” I tell him and his hand comes out and rubs my cheek.

“I’m sorry ma vie.” (My life.) He whispers and I smile.

“It’s not anyone’s fault.” I tell him and then I spot Alex at the door looking like a kicked puppy. “Ray you didn’t yell at him did you?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“Alex come here a moment.” I tell him and he is at my side instantly. “I’m ok I promise now stop blaming yourself. Also how and where is Scott?” I ask.

“He’s ok still recovering.” He answers.

“Good, now get me out of this hospital.” I tell him and he looks over at Reddington before he nods and walks out.

“Thank you.” I tell Red and he nods.

A few minutes later Liz walks in. “Hello Liz.” I tell her.

“I heard you were awake.” She says and Alex comes in behind her.

“You were also told not to disturb them.” He says glaring at her.

“It’s fine Alex Lizzie’s a friend.” I say and Red looks at me with eyebrows raised.

“Since when?” He asks.

“Since now.” I tell him and he nods.

“Ok then.” Was all he says and I motion for Lizzie to take the seat next to Red.

“So what’s up Lizzie?” I ask.

“My boss wants to speak with you but you told him you would only speak with Red and I.” She says and I laugh a little before wincing.

“Lizzie never get stabbed it hurts.” I tell her smiling. “Go get Cooper.” I tell her and she heads off, a few moments later she comes back with Cooper. 

He stands at the foot of my bed and Lizzie takes her seat next to Red. “Hello Agent Cooper I was told you wanted to speak with me?” 

“Yes you did good these past few days. I wanted to find out if you’re staying, you and Reddington as much as I hate to say it are a good team.”

“Meaning you want us off the streets so we don’t cause problems.” I say and Red starts laughing.

“Right. Besides you both have valuable information.” He says and I look over at Red.

“Red...?” I ask.

“Si vous voulez marcher, nous allons marcher, mais vous restez avec moi.” (If you want to walk we'll walk but you're staying with me.) He says.

“Et elle?” (What about her?) I ask and he looks over at Lizzie.

“Je ne me souviens même.” (I didn't even remember.)

“We made a promise.” I tell him and he nods.

“We did but...” He says motioning toward me.

I close my eyes for a bit and take a deep breath when I open them I speak to Cooper but continue to look at Lizzie. “We’re staying.” I say.

“We already knew Red was going to.” Cooper says.

“No I wasn’t if she wasn’t.” Red says and then grabs my hand.

“And you misunderstand we have a job to do, I’ll stay but I’m staying for her not because you asked me to work with you.” I explain and Liz looks at me quizzically.

“You have a job to do?” She asks and I nod.

“Yes.” Was all I tell her, I move to look at Alex. “Do I get to leave?” I ask and he nods.

“Whenever you’re ready.” He says.

“Good come help me out of this.” I tell him and he and Dembe walk over, gently helping me stand and moving to the door.

“Should I go get the car Ms.?” Alex asks.

“Yes.” Red says taking his place.

“No, I want to go see Scott.” I tell him holding onto Ray.

Alex looks between Raymond and I before nodding to me. “He’s down here.” He says leading me down the hall.”

“He didn’t listen to me.” Raymond says.

“Oh please Raymond I’m more deadly than you who did you think he was going to listen to?” I explain and I hear him chuckle.

He leans over and kisses my hair as we get closer to the door. I walk in to see Scott laying on a hospital bed exactly like the one I just got off of. He’s been beaten pretty badly has a gash down his right cheek, and his eyes are swollen.

“Bring the car around, I have work to do.” I explain.


	8. Blacklist

I wasn’t allowed to go back to my hotel I stayed with Red that night. It had been the first time in a long time that I was able to sleep in the same bed as my husband and it was nice.

“Thank you for letting me stay here last night.” I tell him the next morning and he looks at me funny. “What?” I ask.

“Why wouldn’t you stay here?” He asks and I stare at him.

“I don’t know I guess I’m just having...” I stop and look at the ground.

“Doubts?” He asks and I nod still looking at the floor. “Why?” I hear him stand up and I see his feet come into my view on the floor, I look up and he’s right there staring at me.

“Cause...well,” I take a deep breath. “you don’t love me.” I tell him.

“Where did you hear that?” He asks.

“Liz.” I tell him and he stares at me for a moment before looking at me quizzically.

“When?” He asks.

“Friday night when she came over with a ton of questions.” I tell him quietly.

“Well we have work to do today so let’s go.” Is all he says.  
Ray pulls out his phone and presses a button. “Yes I have your next target...no I’ll speak with you alone.” He says and then puts the phone away, when we get to a local park he gets out. “Stay here I’ll be back.” He says and then walks off to talk to…Ressler?

“Dembe why is he talking with Ressler?” I ask.

“I believe he is mad at Agent Keen Ms.” He responds and I cringe.

Is it true Dembe what she said?” I ask quietly.

“No ma’am, I’ve been working for Mr. Reddington a long time now ever since he left and not once have a seen him look even half as happy as he does now.” He says.

“But if it’s true…?”

“It’s not.” Is all he says as Raymond gets back in the car.

“Dembe take us to the post office.” He says and Dembe nods before driving off.

\---Red’s POV---

“Reddington what are you doing here, do we have a new case?” Agent Keen asks.

“Yes he says the name of our next target is a man named the accuser, says that like his name implies he goes around accusing people and if the accusation fits they and their family die. We’ve had four families die all of them have 6 or more kids.” Ressler explains and everyone stares at him.

“Reddington can we talk?” Keen asks.

“Yes Harold can we borrow your office?” I ask and after getting a nod we head off.

\---In the office---

“What the hell was that?” Lizzie starts and I stare at her.

“What was what agent Keen?” I ask.

“You talked to Ressler?” She asks and I nod.

“Yes I did but only because I found out some very troubling news this morning, didn’t I Dembe?” I ask and he nods.

“What news?” She asks and I walk to the window.

“You see that woman down there Lizzie, the one that has a wedding band around her finger? That’s my wife.” I start.

“Yes I know that.”

“Do you realize how insecure she is? She doesn’t trust easily and she certainly doesn’t love easily. It took me 7 years of dating before I finally asked her to marry me, 7.”

“Why too scared?”

“No I wanted her to feel safe and loved you realize it took 3 more years before we were actually married because of the same reason? Then you come along and with one swoop and one conversation you manage to give a voice to all her fears.” I explain.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says.

“Don’t lie to me Elizabeth Keen she told me what you said.” I tell her hate filling my voice.

Dembe’s phone goes off and he answers it. He’s on the phone for a bit and when he gets off I look over at him.

“She asked Luli and I if it was true.” He says and I glare at Lizzie.

I shake my head and then walk out. Walking down I see Delilah and Ressler are talking.

\---Invisible POV---

“So what is your real name?” Ressler asks me and I laugh.

“Are you aware that when I tell people my real name it’s right before I kill them?” I ask and he nods. “Is that your simple way of asking me to kill you?”

“No but come on don’t you trust me?” He asks and I laugh.

“Donald I don’t trust anyone, well I trust one and it’s not you.”

“Who?” He asks.

“Me agent Ressler.” Raymond says walking up.

“Him of all the people in the world?” He asks and I nod.

I see Raymond glaring at Lizzie and I look over at him. “What’s done is done, we’re going to put this behind us. I don’t want to mention it and no one is to bring it up, am I clear?” I ask looking from Red to Lizzie.

“Yes.” I hear Red say.

“Lizzie unless you have evidence supporting I don’t want to hear it.” I tell her and she reaches her hand into her jacket pocket pulling out a small flash drive and holding it out, I stare at it for a moment before taking it slowly from her.

“What’s this?” I ask looking at the thing in my hand.

“Pictures I think you should look at.” 

“How did you get them?” I ask now looking at her.

“I found them at my house.” She says simply and I raise an eyebrow.

“You’ve looked at them?” I ask and she nods, I pull out my phone and hit a button.

“Alex bring my bag from the trunk please.” Then I close the phone, a short while later the elevator stops and I walk over and grab my laptop case from him and set it on the closest table away from the team.

I stick in the flash drive and a series of photos pops up. One of them is a hotel room with a tall blonde both of which are making out against a wall next is the same people naked in the bed. The next one is a redheaded woman same two photos different hotel, next it’s a woman with black hair. 

“Alex call Johnny for me.” I tell him, he pulls out his phone and hits a couple of buttons before passing it to me.

“Johnny hey how are you?” I ask sweetly while motioning for Alex to see what I’m seeing.

“Good what do you need?” He asks in his happy British voice.

“Well I have some photos here but they don’t have date and time stamps, is there a way you can help me?” I ask and I hear him laugh.

“Darling you know I can, where do you want to meet?” He asks and I smile.

“Knew I could count on you. Are you still in Washington?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll have Alex text you an address meet there at noon?” I ask.

“Will do.” He says and I hang up handing the phone to Alex.

“Somewhere remote.” I tell him, I can see the fire burning in his eyes. “Alex we don’t know anything yet.” I tell him and he nods.

“Still they look recent.” He says and I nod.

“I know.” I tell him dejectedly.

\---Noon---

Sitting in the abandoned warehouse I hear a door open and Alex is up instantly with his gun draw until Johnny makes an appearance.

“Expecting someone else?” He asks and I shake my head.

“No it’s just a precaution I thought it was Reddington.”

“Isn’t he your husband?” He asks and I nod turning the computer over and showing him the photos.

“I need a time and date stamp.” I tell him and he nods quickly before setting to work.

20 minutes have passed before Johnny calls me over. “I have it.” He says and his voice is no longer happy, he turns it around and after I see it I nod and motion for Alex.

He looks at them before pulling out his phone. “Dembe I have news are you and Luli able to get away for a bit?” He asks and after nodding tells them the location.

“Thank you Johnny.” I tell him and he nods getting up and hugging me. “I’m gonna be ok, tell Damien he could be hearing from me soon.” I tell him and he nods before leaving.

A few moments later Luli and Dembe come in and take a look. Dembe looks furious and Luli looks upset.

“I could be leaving but I want to ask, would he kill me?” I ask and Dembe looks at Luli before he speaks.

“No.” He says and Luli nods.

“Are you certain?” I ask and then Dembe starts to look very uncertain.

“Alright Alex call Damien then call Lucy, I want a new face and new appearance but I want to be able to take it off, also a new background I want a full history.” He nods and I walk to my car. “Take me to the hotel.” I say and he drives toward it.

Getting inside I place the photos with the timestamps in a folder and set it on the bed with his name on it. I see Alex is still on the phone and I ask for it.

“Damien can you meet me at the airstrip in London with everything tonight?” I ask.

“Yes but don’t you have a driver.”

“He’s staying here until my other guard recovers.” I tell him I can already see Alex shaking his head but I put my hand up.

“I can do that.” Damien says.

“Thank you.” I tell him and then I hang up. “Don’t Alex I need both you and Scott. Besides when Scott gets better he needs to know where I am.” I tell him handing him both of my bags. “Let’s go I have a flight to catch.” I tell him as I take my ring off and set it on the folder.


	9. Blacklist

\---Red’s POV---

Lizzie caught another blacklister, I’m glad to be going back to my hotel. “Dembe do you know where my wife is?” I ask.

“Last I saw she was heading to the hotel.” He says and I nod.

“Any idea what she saw on that flash drive?” I ask and he nods.

“Photos.” He says as we pull up, I get out and we head upstairs.

I know as soon as I walk in that it’s empty, you can feel it. I walk over to the bed and see a folder with a ring on top and I close my eyes.Opening them again I pick up both and look at the ring. I sigh before opening the folder and seeing photos of me with different women, on the bottom right corner is the date 7/11/15 time: 9:15 PM. A month after I left her to protect her.

Next set is 8/15/15 time: 8:20 PM. And on and on until I get to the last set which is marked 11/5/15 time: 10:30 PM. It’s a photo of me and a ginger who is not my wife. I put the photos down and stare at the ring again.

“She’s gone isn’t she?” I ask Dembe.

“Yes, she got scared and said she didn’t want you to feel bad because it wasn’t your fault it was hers.” He answers and I shake my head.

“I spent 10 years chasing her so I could have her for myself and another 10 being married to her. Now it’s gone.” 

“Do you want me to find her?” He asks.

“You can try she has professionals doing everything.” I tell him. “Trust me I’ve tried.” 

\---2 years later---

It’s been two years, Alex and Scott have long left and I am still beating myself up. I see Lizzie is regretting it. Dembe isn’t happy because I keep killing more people on the blacklist and he’s getting worried that I’m out of hand.

“The next target is a man named Archie no last name just Archie. He is currently trading atomic bombs to Russia. Contacts tell me he’s going to strike tonight at the party he’s hosting.” I explain.

“So we’re going to another party?” Keen asks and I nod.

“Get ready I’ll pick you up at 7.” I tell her and then I leave.

7’o clock rolls around and I pull up in front of Lizzie’s house, she comes out in an emerald green gown that goes to her ankles. She looked beautiful but I could only see one person. She gets in and we start to move.

“Before we get there I want to apologize.” She says.

“For what?” I ask.

“What happened between you and Delilah.” She says.

“When we get there I want you to distract Archie I’ll distract his girlfriend, you’re not a cop tonight Lizzie.” I explain and she nods, a few moments later we pull up outside of Archie’s house and I guide her inside.

“Reddington!” A loud voice booms and I see Archie coming toward me with his girlfriend on his arm.

“Archie, wonderful to see you. And who is this I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned her before?” I ask looking at his girlfriend, she really is quite beautiful and I don’t know how much this strawberry blonde beauty knows about Archie but I’m willing to bet it’s not much.

“I could ask the same of you old friend.” Says Archie staring at Lizzie.

“Then why don’t we swap for a dance, we can all get to know each other.”

“Wonderful idea, Lana this is Raymond Reddington the man I was telling you about.” He introduces us and I nod taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

“Pleasure to meet you.” I tell her and she giggles and it sounds just like Delilah’s laugh that I stop breathing for a moment.

“Christy this is Archie.” I introduce them when I get my breath back and we go dancing.

“You remind me very much of someone I know.” I tell her as we dance and I see her bite her lower lip gently and that’s when I know.

“A good thing or a bad thing?” She asks and even the voice is the same.

“Good very, very good. I miss her.” I tell her sadly.

“Oh what happened?” She asks and I smile sadly.

“I made a mistake, a terrible mistake that costed me more than I ever want to admit to anyone else.” I tell her. “You know the funny part though?” I tell her as we continue to dance.

“What?” She asks.

“You can always tell who they are, no matter where they go or what they do. You always know because no matter how hard you try, you can’t really hide you. Your voice, laugh habits they’ll always be part of you.” I tell her.

“Que faites-vous ici et avec quelqu'un comme lui?” (What are you doing here and with someone like him?) I ask and her eyes widen a little.

“I’m sorry I don’t speak French I should really be--”

“Elena, please.” I whisper in her ear and she looks over at me.

“The same reason you’re here is the reason I’m here, but I knew I wouldn’t be invited so I had to get close to him somehow.” She says quietly.

“Tu l'aime?” (Do you love him?) I ask and her eyes go wide.

“Of course not!” She whisper yells at me. “I only love one person Raymond and it’s certainly not a bomb maker.” She looks at me and I can see it written all over her face.

“I am so, so sorry. I know you hurt and I’m sorry that was never my intent. I never meant to hurt you I swear.” I tell her and she smiles.

“You never were one for hurting the innocent. That’s what I loved most.” She says. “However I have to go or he’ll get suspicious be careful he has guards everywhere around that bomb.” 

“je t'aime.” I tell her as she turns around to leave. She stops and turns back around there are tears in her eyes and you can hear it in her voice.

“Peu importe ce que vous faites, je vous aimerai toujours.” (No matter what you do I will always love you.) I stop breathing and stare at her in her beautiful strapless blue dress that has a white design in the middle and a slit in the side that goes up the length of her thighs.

She walks off as Lizzie walks up. “Well she’s beautiful.”

“She’s always been beautiful.” I say still staring at where she is.

“You know her?” Lizzie asks.

“What did you learn from your dance?” I ask.

“No idea, you?” She says.

“It’s underground but it’s heavily armed, you’re lucky she still cares.” I sigh and walk toward the stairs leading down.

“So you’re just going down there?” She asks and I nod.

“Knowing the woman I do she’s already fixed the problem downstairs.” I say walking down and finding the guards dead.

“What happened?” Lizzie asks and I smile.

“A friend and I have a feeling the bomb is also gone.” I tell her.

“What why?”

“Cause she’s a thief that’s what they do. She’s a professional thief.” I tell her rounding the corner and finding nothing there. “Time to leave, odds are she’ll meet us at the post office.”

“She knows about the post office?” Lizzie asks as we get up to the party, I scan it quickly and don’t see her anywhere so I pull Lizzie with me and out the door. Just as we reach the outside the alarm goes off and we duck into the backseat of my car.


	10. Blacklist

We pull up to the post office and I rush inside. I get in to see Ressler talking to a woman whose back is facing me. I walk over hoping against hope that it’s who I think it is. Ressler sees me and says something to the woman who then turns around and looks at me.

“Raymond nice to see you.” She says and I look at her for a moment before smiling brightly.

“It’s very nice to see you as well.” I tell her stressing the very, I see her catch it and smile brightly at me. I stop breathing for a moment and she walks over and touches my cheek.

“Breathe Raymond.” She tells me and my eyes slide closed involuntarily. “Are you mad at me?” She asks and they open again.

“Why would I be mad at you?” I ask.

“Because I took off.” She says.

“It was my fault and I’m sorry, so very, very sorry.” I tell her and she nods.

“And I already told you at that party Ray.” She explains and I nod.

“Je vous aime Puis-je essayer de nouveau?” (I love you may I try again?) I ask and she stares at me wide eyed.

“Ah bon? Vous voulez encore de moi?” (Really? You still want me?) She asks and I laugh.

“Toujours et pour toujours.” (Always and forever.) I tell her and I pull out her ring. “Reste avec moi?” (Stay with me?) I ask.

“Oh course!!” She says and I smile before slipping it on her finger.

“Good now we have a job to do. Archie knows someone took his bomb was it you?” I asked her and she nodded.

\---Elena's POV---

“So here’s what we nee--” Red started to say and then alarms were blaring all over the place. Red looks at me and I see deep in his eyes is fear. “Get out of here now Delilah.” He says, I walk over and kiss him quickly before running for the elevator.

It wasn’t working so I pried open the door and made my way down to meet the elevator. Getting there I hear a commotion inside before the top pops open. “Who’s in there?” I call out softly.

“Lillian?” I hear Lizzie ask and I peek inside.

‘Lizzie? What are you doing here?” I ask pulling her up.

“On my way to work when the elevator stopped.”

“The post office has been breached.” I explain.

“Let’s go find the others.” `I nod and we head upward.

Getting out the first thing we find is a dead agent someone that you only see in passing. “If anyone is there meet us in the armory.” I hear his walkie crackle to life and I grab it.

“That was Cooper.” I tell Liz handing it to her.

“Let’s go.” She says and we make our way toward there, passing by the tech room we hear a commotion and Liz hands me another gun. I nod and we head in, I go in one way and she goes the other.

“Who are you?” I ask pointing my gun up.

“Lillian? Reddington told you to leave what are you doing here?” 

“Aram what are you doing here? You’re gonna get yourself killed.” I tell him putting my gun away.

“I told Cooper that.” 

“So what are you doing here?” Liz asks and he turns around.

“They knocked out our signal I’m trying to get it back. However it looks like they planted remote devices that block out transmission.”

“English?” Lizzie asks.

“They have little black boxes that need to be destroyed to get a signal.” I tell her and she nods.

“That’s what I said.” Aram says.

“So where would they be?” Liz asks.

“A floor under us near the highest points of transmission.” Aram says.

“Alright let’s go, here.” I tell him handing him a gun.

“What am I doing?” He asks.

“Coming with obviously, it will be faster with 3 than it will with 2.” I tell him.

“Shoot anything that isn’t us.” Liz says and then we leave.

“We need to split up.” Liz says and I nod.

“But I...um...”

“I’ll go with Aram that way I can watch his back.” I tell Liz and she nods before we head off.

We had destroyed the last one, we heard a commotion and I moved toward it. I saw Lizzie standing over another guard who was unconscious. “Lizzie ok good now we need to call for--” I was cut off when someone made noise I quickly pushed Aram down and behind a buch of boxes. Four guards came in guns drawn and pointed at us. We raise our hands and they cuff us before leading us into the main room.

Getting in I see everyone is cuffed and standing in a huddle, Dembe is on his knees in front of a red box that is currently housing Raymond, and it looks like Agent Ressler is passed out on the bed inside as well. There is blood all on the floor and on the front of the box. They lead me in first and Raymond’s eyes go wide and he looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t, Dembe turns his head and his eyes go wide. I see the guy with the gun pointed at his head motions for them to take Dembe back and he points to me.

“Bring her.” He says and I’m shoved forward in front of him and fall to my knees in the blood.

“No she can’t help you, they won’t help her.” Raymond says.

“Then she’ll be just like the last girl.”

“What girl?” I ask looking at Raymond.

“Luli.” He says and I feel my breath leave me.

“Luli?” I ask and he nods crouching down.

I hear a gun cock and I look at Reddington. “Je vous aimerai toujours, vous devez vous rappeler que, pour me le promettez?” (I will always love you, you must remember that for me promise?) I tell him.

“Vous allez être bien.” (You're gonna be fine.) He says putting a hand on the glass.

“Pas cette fois. Je t'aime.” (Not this time. I love you.) I tell him and he runs over to Donald, waking him up.

“The code Donald now or I let you bleed to death.” I hear him say.

“Red no!” I shout and the man hits me with the butt of the gun making me fall back and my world to go black.

I wake up to the sound of gunfire and someone drags me up. “Bring her too.” I hear someone say before my world goes black again.

I wake up again but this time it’s because someone has thrown freezing water on me. I wake with a start and try to pull my hands down only to find them strapped together and above my head on a chain. I shiver as I breathe out and realize the room is ice cold.

“Let her go.” A weak voice says and I see Raymond tied to a chair right in front of me.

“Tell me what I want to know.” A man orders sitting with his back to me, another man stands next to me with a bucket I assume is filled with the ice water. This is proven by the fact that when Ray shakes his head no the man sitting down nods to the other and he pours it over my head.

“Ah!” I half yell while shivering.

“Do you know that when you are frozen like she is you are more receptive to pain?” The man in the chair says as he stands up and faces me, only then do I see the long scar on the right side of his face and his right eye is blind. He pulls out a knife and cuts a slit in my forearm, I clench my teeth together even though I want to scream so badly.

“Interesting, she’s tough Raymond.” He says and I look at Raymond.

“You do-don’t g-g-give him anything, d-d-do you under-understand m-m-me?” I stutter out and he looks at me but I give him the ‘I’m-fine-don’t-do-it’ look and he nods slightly.

“Let’s see how tough you are. Bring in the bucket.” He calls out and the man from before comes in and I can tell something hot is in it judging by the steam coming from it.

“No!” Raymond says as they pour it over me.

This time I can’t help it, the ice cold water that had frozen onto my body suddenly melts and the water burns from my head down to my toes. I scream long and loud as I struggle to get out of my chains.

“Stop leave her alone.” I see him struggle to get up and the man that was next to me goes over and tries to push him down after a moment he succeeds and Raymond flops back down, I see him hide something between his hands as the other guy walks out leaving just Raymond, the half blind guy and I in the room.

“Do you even feel anything, seeing her up there and knowing you can’t help her. Do you feel anything?” He asks getting close and Raymond’s hands come up so fast I miss it.

“Regret.” He whispers and then pulls his hands away revealing a bloody pair of scissors. He drops down to his knees next to the man and grabs his phone pushing buttons and holding it up to his ear.

“Red call Dr. Jacob, and tell him Delilah needs help.”

“Get to this location now, we’re going off grid. Call Dr. Jacob and tell him Delilah needs help and to meet us at the safe house in Paris.” He says hanging up and finding keys getting himself unchained, he comes over and helps lower me down and unstraps my wrists. I hear gunshots and then a door opens, I look over to see Dembe. He sees us and runs over picking me up.

“Can you walk Raymond?” He asks and after Raymond’s nod he takes off running for the exit with Red on his trail.

“Raymond.” I whisper out weakly after we get on the jet.

“What is it?” He asks concerned as he sits down next to where I’m laying and places a hand on my forehead.

“I’m...I’m so c-c-cold.” I tell him and he gets out of his jacket faster than I can blink. He drapes it over me and then sends Dembe to go find a thick blanket.

“Ray,” I start placing a hand on his.

“God you’re freezing!” He exclaims taking mine between both of his.

“Thank you.” I tell him and he looks over at me with sad eyes. I’m the only one who’s ever been able to actually read Raymond Reddington’s emotions even though his face is passive. “You saved my life.” I tell him and Dembe comes back with a huge blanket and places it gently over me. “Thank you Dembe.” I whisper and he gives me a half smile before sitting not to far away. A short while later I fall asleep.


	11. Blacklist

\---Red’s POV---

“Dembe should she stay?” I ask watching her chest rise and fall as she snuggles into the blanket.

“Yes, otherwise she will be upset. Besides neither of you can focus without the other.” He says and I run my hand down her cheek.

“But I want her safe, is she safe with me?” I ask still staring at her sleeping form.

“Yes I don’t believe there is anywhere else she can go. If she goes back there is the risk that she’ll get taken again.” He says and I sigh.

“You’re right, did you call Dr. Jacob?” I ask.

“Yes he was close so by the time we get there he should be there.” 

“Good.” I tell him still running my fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

\---Paris---

We land on the ground and immediately get into the awaiting black car, she hasn’t woken up yet and I’m starting to get worried as we make our way to the safe house. Pulling up I see a red car in the driveway and as we pull up a man I haven’t seen gets out.

“You must be Dr. Jacob?” I ask carrying my wife inside.

“Yes and you are her husband Raymond Reddington I assume?” Dr. Jacob says and I nod.

“Put her on a bed I have to make a phone call."

\---Dr. Jacob's POV---

I head outside and pull out my phone punching in a number and holding up the phone to my ear.

“Hello?” A russian female voice comes over the line.

“Sabella we need you at the Paris safe house.” I tell her.

“Why, what’s happened?” She asks and I hear a zipper open.

“There’s been an situation, she called me first.” I tell the scientist and I hear all movement stop.

“She called you first?” She asks.

“Yes, you need to bring all of you equipment and do me a favor call Baron and Daniel for me, all you need to tell them is their best friend called Jacob. When they ask where they need to be tell them the safe house in Paris. Also call Scott and Alex tell them to be here but tell them not to tell anyone where they’re going. I’m about to call Damien and Johnny and tell them the same thing plus some but I’ll send a mass text to everyone.” I tell her.

“Alright keep her alive.” She says and after saying I will I hang up and running inside I push the button for Johnny.

“Hello?” He answers as I get to my kit next to the bed that my best friend is on with her husband next to her.

“Hey yeah need you to do me a favor, you need to get to Paris safe house something happened and bring your equipment. When you get here you’re gonna be really busy, I’m calling you second cause I know you’re closer so get here quickly.” I tell him.

“Alright on my way.” He says and I hang up. Hitting the button for Damien next I tell him the same thing.

“On my way.” He says and I hang up with him only to be on my phone and sending a mass email to the people that we haven’t called. 

As soon as I get done there’s a knock at the door. “Come in!” I holler down the hall trying to keep Raymond from putting blankets on his wife. I look over to see Johnny and Sabella walk through the door.

“Good glad you’re here, Bella hold on cause I need you for something specific. Wait with Raymond, Johnny come with me you need to set up your stuff.” I tell him leading him to the office with space and he gets to work as I speak. “There are going to be a lot of planes flying in from all over the place you need to make sure no one knows about where they’re going or when they got here or anything, please.” I say and he nods.

“I got this go on.” He says practically pushing me out the door.

Getting back into the room I look at Raymond. “I need you to do me a favor and tell us exactly what happened.” I tell him and he nods before explaining. When he’s done I look to the scientist as someone knocks on the door. I motion for Sabella to go to the hall with me and when she does I start speaking.

“That’s what you need to do, I don’t know how to get it down by myself.” 

“Do what by yourself?” Someone asks and I look up and see Hope and her brother Mark come walking through.

“Hope fantastic! Go and talk with Bella here she’ll get you caught up. Mark, we’re about to have everyone show up.”

“Everyone, what happened?” He asks and I motion for him to come inside the room. We get in and he gasps running to her side. “What the heck happened?” He almost yells glaring at Raymond. “What did you do?” 

“Mark it wasn’t him.” I tell him and his gazes shoots to me.

“Well I know it wouldn’t be Scott or Alex who was it?” He asks and Raymond explains everything from the post office again.

“Crap, Johnny or Brina here yet?” He asks me.

“Johnny is and he’s getting to work.” 

“You called everyone right? What about Damien he here yet?” He asks.

“Not yet.” I tell him and we hear another knock on the door. Mark draws his gun from behind him and moves toward it looking through.

“It’s the twins and Baron.” He says opening the door.

“Hey got here as fast as we could glad we were all in the same place what’s going on?” Jack one of the twins asks.

“We’ll explain once everyone gets here except you need to know now Baron head to the kitchen it’s where Hope and Bella are they’ll fill you in.” He nods and takes off, before Mark can shut the door someone stops it from closing. Opening it back up Susan comes in with Lucas hot on her heals.

“Hey what’s up?” She asks bringing in her stuff.

“You guys put your stuff in an empty room and then meet in the living room.” I tell them and everyone heads off to do just that.

“Jacob?” Sabella asks from behind me and I turn around. “Has Daniel showed up yet?” She asks and I shake my head,

“Not yet I promise I’ll send him your way when he gets here. For now work with Hope and tell Baron to do so as well.” I tell her and she nods before heading off.

“Stay here watch the door send Baron to Hope when he gets here and send Brina to the office where Johnny’s set up. Send Damien and Aanchal there as well have them put their bags in their room except for their gear. Have Scott and Alex meet me in Lena’s room.” I tell him and after he nods I head back to her room.

Walking in Raymond turns to me. “Who are all these people and why are they here?” He asks standing up and staring me down.

“Raymond you know better than anyone I wouldn’t let anyone in this house who I thought was a threat to Lena’s life. These people make up her team, all 30 of them will show up because they care about her.” I tell him pointing to Elena. “And they’re gonna stay until they feel like danger has past.” I explain and he nods.

“How long have you been part of her team?” He asks.

“25 years as has Sabella.” I tell him. “Everyone coming is loyal beyond belief.” He scoffs and I ask him what.

“Everyone?” He asks and I nod smirking.

“Every single one, she had 40 of us. However one by one they broke when some big bad man showed up and we beat them for betraying her. Now there’s 30 and we all have each other’s back, but her’s...her’s we have the most. We don’t let anyone hurt her, the only reason you’re still alive is because she called us off when she found out we were going to hurt you after you left her.” I tell him.

“Then I guess she didn’t tell you guys about the photos.” He says.

“No, and I don’t think she was going to. However Scott informed us and again she’s the only reason why you’re alive but do not expect any of us to listen to you or to be nice.” I tell him and the door opens.

“Hey what’s going--” Scott asks and then he and Alex are at her side instantly. “What happened?!” He yells and then glares at Raymond, I give him the ‘I-told-you-so’ look and then explain what happened to the boys.

“Why weren’t you guys at the Post office?” Raymond asks and I stare at them.

“She told us to stay at the hotel, said she would be back soon. We didn’t listen we sat parked in front of the post office 20 minutes after she left the hotel.” Scott starts.

“As soon as we saw other people who shouldn’t be there we tried to call her or get in the building but there wasn’t a way and the phones weren’t working, by the time we were able to get in you and her were gone and Dembe was furious.” Alex finishes.

The door opens and Scott draws his gun, but when Baron walks in he sighs and lowers it. “Heard what happened, she responsive yet?” He asks and I shake my head.

“And Raymond’s gonna kill her by trying to put blankets on her.” I tell him and he glares at Raymond before walking over and feeling her wrist for a pulse. “Sorry.” He whispers when he’s down and Raymond sits down to run his hand over her cheek.

“You’re hurting her by the way.” Baron says and Raymond jerks his hand back.

“How?” He asks looking up.

“She’s frozen and you’re warm it’s like when they poured the hot water over her.” Baron explains and I look at him.

“The girls find anything yet?” I ask.

“They hadn’t when I was there.” He says and I sigh deeply.

“Who all is here?” Scott asks.

“Mark, his sister, Sabella, Johnny, the assassins and the twins.” I tell them.

“We came in with the makeup crew, Daniel and the forgers.” Scott says and I smile. 

“Good now we just need the rest of them.” I tell them and Alex claps me on the arm.

“They’ll be here.” He says.

“Oh I know they will.” I explain. “It’s just when cause I’d rather tell all of them at once.

\---1 hour later---

I’m helping by reading medical books in her room when there’s a knock on the door and Mark comes in.

“Everyone’s here.” He says.

“Even the bodyguards and gunmen?” I ask and he nods. “Alright Dembe stay here Raymond let’s go.” I tell him and we head to the living room.

I walk in and everyone stares at me curiously, Raymond walks in behind me and they glare. When he comes to stand next to me Lucy speaks.

“If we’re here to help him Jenna and I are leaving.” She says and a few yes’ go around the room.

“Please you know I wouldn’t call any of you here to help him unless Elena asked me to.” I tell them and I hear Raymond growl.

“Don’t say her name.” He says and and Susan our expert assassin laughs.

“Reddington everyone in this room knows her name.” She says and Lucas the professional assassin nods.

“Who told you?” Raymond asks.

“She did.” Sally says and everyone nods.

“Now why are we here and where’s Lena?” Ben the second twin asks and I nod toward Raymond to tell the story.


	12. Blacklist

\---Dr. Jacob's POV---

When he’s finished telling the story everyone in the room looks furious. “So here’s what I need. If you’re not Sabella, Daniel, Baron, Hope or myself stay out of that room. We need room to work, that includes Raymond. Dembe, Scott, Alex keep him out. Everyone in this house gets a gun Mark you and the other five,” I point to Samuel, Kate, Margret, Stan and Morgan. “Hand them out. Also I want Steven and Alexa in front of the door to the room. I also want Seymour and Sarah in front of the office, just in case. I do not want anyone to bug the forgers am I clear?”

I see everyone nod and I nod as well. “Good then let’s get to work.” I say and everyone moves to Mark to get guns. “Susan, Lucas you two don’t need guns correct?” I ask and I see Susan nod. “Good. Johnny you and Brina look online for any help we can get while the girls go through the books.” I see him nod and they head off.

“Guys wait!” I call out and everyone stops and looks at me. “I want you to know how serious this is, she had Raymond call me first.” I explain and eyes go wide there’s a gasp before everyone is moving again with more speed. “Sabella, Hope, Baron grab your stuff and meet me in the room.” I call out and see them nod grabbing a gun each from Mark.

“I want to be there.” Raymond said.

“No stay with Scott and Alex.” I tell him and he pulls out a gun pointing it at me.

“She’s my wife.” He says and I hear about 15 other guns cock at the same time.

“And she called us to help her. We’ve known her longer than you have Raymond let us do our job.” I tell him and he lowers the gun.

“Save her.” He says and I nod.

“Of course we will.” I tell him heading off.

“I don’t trust him.” Sabella tells me and I nod.

“I know me neither but...” I trail off and she sighs. 

“I know, let’s just get her fixed, I miss my friend.”

“So do I.” I tell her as we walk into the room.


	13. Blacklist

\---Two hours of studying---

“Boys some of the folks made dinner.” Silvia comes in and says.

“Who made it?” Baron asks.

“Lucas and Aanchal.” She says smiling and Baron is up in a flash, I laugh as he takes off but shake my head.

“No thanks I’d rather keep studying.” I tell her.

“Alright but it looks like it’s gonna be cold better get some warm food in ya to keep from freezing.” She says walking out and I nod before jumping out of my seat.

“That’s it!” I yell and Steven and Alexa come running through the door.

“One of you get a bucket of hot water and I mean really hot.” Steven takes off toward the kitchen. “Alexa find Baron get him in here.” She nods and leaves as I go to my bag and grab a needle.

Baron comes in holding the bucket of hot water Steven went to get. “What’s this for?” He asks.

“It’s what she needs your external temperature reflects that of your internal temperature so we have to get her blood flowing again.”

“And you think shooting her with hot water is gonna do the trick?” He says.

“No we have to put it in her ivy drip that way it get into her bloodstream.” I tell him and he nods handing me the bucket.

I take some of it and put it in the syringe before sticking it in her ivy drip. “Think it’ll work?” Baron asks.

“Let’s hope so.” I tell him adding another amount of hot water. “Go eat thank you for your assistance and hey don’t tell anyone about this I don’t want to get there hopes up.” I tell him and he nods.

An hour goes by and I can hear everyone talking and laughing in the room over, I get up to check on Elena and I carefully feel her forehead. Pulling my hand back I feel a wetness on my hand. I laugh and run out of the room to the kitchen.

“My hand is wet!” I exclaim and everyone looks at me like I’m crazy except for Baron who jumps up and runs to me.

“It worked.” He says feeling my hand and I nod.

“Still working go give her another dose.” I tell him and before he takes off he looks at me.

“Go eat I’ll take over till your done. Besides you have to explain what you did.” I nod and he leaves.

Sitting down with a plate of food I explain what I thought of and how we tried it. “And it worked?” Sabella asks hope very evident in her voice.

“Yes, her pulse is returning to normal, she’s sweating off the cold and her heartbeat is becoming normal.” I say with a big smile on my face everyone cheers and I see Raymond mouth a thanks, I nod and get everyone’s attention again.

“I have a question though.” I start and everyone qiets down. “She’s still in danger, she’s gonna need people here to protect her. How many are staying?” I ask.

“Everyone.” Mark says and every head nods.

“Why, she has us.” Raymond says at the end of the table and every eye turns to him.

“Raymond let me tell you something, because Mark is absolutely right everyone at this table is staying until we are positive she is safe. I may have only joined this team 8 years ago but I know I’m staying for her and if I feel that way and I haven’t been here that long I can only imagine what some of the ones who have been here longer feel like.” Morgan says and he gets a bunch of nods.

“But-” He starts and I cut him off.

“But nothing we stay that’s final.” I tell him and he stares at me before nodding.

\---Red’s POV---

“Do you believe they actually care about her?” I ask Dembe sitting next to Elena and running my hand through her hair.

“Yes.” He says.

“I’m so sorry Elena, so very, very sorry. It’s all my fault.” I whisper to her.

“Ray?” I hear someone say quietly and I look up to see Elena’s eyes are slowly opening. “Raymond?” Another quiet whisper and I smile.

“Hey look who’s awake.” I tell her touching her cheek. “How you feeling?” I ask and Dembe’s phone goes off.

“I’m ok.” She says. “What happened?” 

“What do you remember?” I ask.

“Everything from the warehouse but after that it’s...nothing.” She says and I hold her hand.

“It’s alright.” I tell her and I feel a tap on my shoulder, looking over I see Dembe holding out the phone.

“It’s Miss. Keen.” He says and I sigh and take the phone.

“What?” I ask into the phone while rubbing my thumb across the back of Lena’s hand.

“We need you to get back here, where is your tracking device?” SHe asks.

“They took it out so you couldn’t find them.” 

“We need you to come back.” She says and I shake my head.

“I can’t.” I tell her.

“You can’t or you won’t.” She asks getting angry.

“Both LIzzie, something happened with Delilah when we were taken I’m staying.”

“We just need you for this one case.” She says and I sigh.

“Lizzie-” I start but Elena cuts me off mouthing ‘go you have to keep her safe remember?’ I sigh. “This case Lizzie and then I come back.” I tell her.

“Fine.” She says and I hang up.

“It’s this case and then I’ll be back.” I tell her and she nods.

“It’s fine I’m sleepy so bye see you when you get back.” She says and I bend down kiss her slowly and then leave with Dembe.

\---Elena’s POV---

Sabella, Jacob, Daniel, Scott and Alex walk in not long after he leaves. “He left again?” Jacob almost yells at Scott and he nods. “I can’t believe that, she’s hurt and he leaves.” 

“I told him to.” I say from the bed and they all look to me.

“So she just wakes up and he leaves that’s worse.” Daniel says.

“Danny it’s fine besides we won’t be staying long, I want us off grid.” I tell them sitting up.

“Off grid, why?” Alex asks as Sabella sits down on the bed with me.

“Because you and I both know it won’t be just this case.” I tell him and he nods. “So have Johnny and Brina take us off grid. How much of my team is here?” I ask.

“Everyone.” Jacob says.

“Everyone? Jake why?” 

“You called me first you thought I wouldn’t tell the team that?” He asks and I sigh.

“I want to see them.” I tell them and Sabella helps me stand up.

I walk out into the living room and I see everyone sitting there talking, I clear my throat and everyone looks at me eyes wide.

“Hey look who’s up!” Lucas says and everyone stands up.

“Hey guys sorry for the scare.” I tell them and Susan walks up.

“Where’s Raymond?” She asks and everyone has the same question in their eyes.

“He left.” Jacob says and the room goes from confused to angry in a split second.

“I knew we should have killed him.” Sarah one of my bodyguards says and I shake my head.

“I told him to go, I know at least 6 of you know of the job Raymond and I were told to do. For the rest of you we were asked to protect her and that is what we are doing, now I have a question, should we leave Paris and go off grid or go back?” 

“We need to go back obviously.” Aanchal says and I look at her.

“Why?” Jacob asks. “He left, as far as I’m concerned he can stay gone.” 

“Jake, we were there when Lizzie showed up. Bella, Damien, Baron, Daniel, you and I all heard what was asked of them. Besides Raymond’s her husband, we even attended their wedding we need to help her.” She explains and I smile at her.

“Thank you, now are there any of you who don’t want to go with me?” I ask and look around to see no one raising their hands. “Alright if that’s the case then we split up 15 with me and 15 with Bella. Brina you and your husband with me along with either Aanchal or Damien, but only one of you the other needs to stay here and make papers for the other 15. Lucy, Jenna one of you needs to be on my plane and the other needs to stay with the others. We take two jets. I’m on the first one, Bella take the second one.” 

I explain and everyone gets to work, in less than an hour I had 15 people going with me: Jacob, Aanchal, Lucy, Johnny, Sabrina, The twins, Susan, Scott, Alex, Steven, Seymour, Samuel, Stan, Morgan. We loaded all our gear in one car waved to the others and after a few last instructions we drove off.

Jacob’s phone rings after we take off in the plane and he answers hesitantly. “Hello?” He asks and after a pause he looks over at me. “Yeah she’s awake, want to talk to her?” He asks and after listening a bit more hands the phone to me.

“Hello?” I ask and I hear Raymond’s voice on the other end.

“Elena how are you?” He asks and I shrug. 

“I’m alright what’s going on?” I ask hearing people in the background.

"Lena it's...not good here." He says and I immediately sit up.

"What do you mean not good there? What's going on?" I ask and everyone on the plane is looking over at me.

"It's Berlin he's back, he thinks we killed his daughter and the only way to pay is if he kills ours." He tells me.

"But we don't...Lizzie?" I ask.

"Yes, he thinks it's her." He tells me and I sigh.

"Alright are you meeting with him?" I ask.

"Yeah an abandoned warehouse just off 2nd street. I miss you." He says and I smile.

"I miss you too, what are you giving him to make him leave Lizzie alone?" I ask.

"His daughter."

"She's alive?" I ask.

"Yeah I got to go, I'll call after it's finished."

"Alright be safe." I tell him and then hang up. "Jacob, how long till we're on the ground?" I ask tossing him the phone.

"2 hours." He says and I nod.

"Great as soon as we touch down Scott, Alex you two are coming with me. The rest of you head to the safe house. We clear?" I ask and after they nod I settle in to enjoy the ride.


	14. Blacklist

As soon as we landed I saw two black cars, Scott took my bags and put them in the trunk of one of them and Alex went to open my door. As I made to move toward it Jacob caught my wrist.

"Be careful ok?" He asks his voice and face filled with worry.

"I'll be fine Jacob, get them to the safe house, and then make sure the others get there safely as well." I tell him and he nods once before I enter the vehicle.

\---30 minutes later---

We pull up the abandoned warehouse and Scott gets out and opens my door. "Stay here Alex, unless things go wrong ok?" I ask and he nods.  
I step out and spread my arms so that Berlin's men can search me as I look at Scott. "You're staying with me." I tell him and he nods sharply.

I look back toward the front and I see Berlin talking to Raymond with Dembe standing behind him a little ways. Neither of them notice me and so I walk up, loving my grand entrances as always I call out.

"Milos! Wonderful to see you again!" I exclaim and both he and Red turn and face me.

"Ah, Lilian what are you doing here?" Raymond asks.

"Well I heard through the grapevine that he was looking for us." I tell him and then walk over to Berlin.

"How have you been?" I ask smiling gently.

"I'd be better if my daughter were still alive." He spits out and I nod.

"So why did you need us?" I ask.

"I hear you and Raymond have found your daughter." He says. "I've come for revenge." He says and I sigh.

"She's not our daughter." I tell him and he laughs.

"You expect me to believe that?" He says.

"No which is why I brought a present." Raymond says and I turn to see Dembe opening the back car door and a woman steps out. I look over at Raymond and smile slightly, I see the mad look he gives me and smile all the brighter.

"This isn't my daughter, she's yours." Raymond says and I feel myself yanked backward and a gun to my temple.

Everything slows down, I see Alex leap from the car and attack the man closest to him, Scott and Dembe have their weapons drawn and Reddington had his drawn before Alex even opened his door.

"You lie!" Milos yells and I flinch.

"Take a good look at her Berlin, tell me if I'm lying then." I tell him and she steps into the light, he looks at her for a good 5 minutes before he releases me. Scott is at my side in an instant and he moves me back toward Raymond who is glaring at me with his jaw clenched. 

"Well I'm glad all is good, I'm going home." I tell them afterward and I turn and me and my crew get in my car. We're about to leave when the back door opens and Raymond sits next to me.

"Take us to my hotel Scott." He says and Scott briefly looks at me before driving off.

Raymond was quiet the entire way, almost too quiet. I look over at one point and he's staring outside not even paying attention. Sometimes it's hard being married to a man like Reddington, you never know where you stand or if one day he'll just get mad and kill you.

As I get out of the car and walk up to the hotel Raymond grabs my arm and leads me toward his room. Getting there he turns to the three following us.

"You guys head downstairs, I need to talk to her." They nod before leaving and he leads me inside.


	15. Blacklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Red_Armando Thanks for believing! :)

As soon as the his hotel door closes I turn and he pushes me up against the wall pulling my hands above my head.

"What were you possibly thinking?" He asks and I can see he's still angry.

"I didn't want you going alone."

"You could have been hurt!" He says loudly. "Elena I cannot watch you get hurt anymore do you understand me?!" I nod and his eyes turn soft but his voice is still hard.

"I cannot lose you, do not do that again." He says and I speak up.

"I will do whatever I think I need to to protect you and Liz." 

"No, you stay safe and you stay away from all the bad!" He says.

"No!" I tell him and he kisses me.

"I need to keep you safe." He says after he pulls away.

"Then keep me safely next to you." I tell him kissing him, he kisses back and releases my hands putting his on my waist and pulling me closer.

I don't know when we made it to the bedroom but when we did I smile as he lays me down.

\---The next morning---

I wake up with nothing but a sheet on and look down to see Raymond's hand around my waist. I turn and snuggle in closer to Raymond and feel his arm tighten his grip.

"Morning." He says in a deep gravely voice. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." I tell him softly.

"You didn't it's ok." He pulls me tighter and kisses me. "I love you sweetheart." He whispers.

"I love you too." I smile up at him.

"You are not to leave my side." He says.

"Then don't send me away and don't leave me." I tell him and he looks down at me lovingly.

"Ok, I promise." He says and I lean up and kiss him deeply.

We spent the next hour in bed and when we emerged from our room Raymond called Dembe and told him to come upstairs.

"Scott did you talk to Jacob and them?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes ma'am they are in the states." 

"In the states?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am the 10 are in or around this building." He says and I smile and nod. 

"Good." "Time to go see Lizzie, I have the next person on the blacklist." Raymond says from behind me and Jacob nods getting on his phone as we walk out of the hotel.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late things have been hectic here, I swear I didn't forget about this one. Sorry it's so short.

We walk out and I can spot my people in the crowd, I see Jacob look over and nod before speaking and then a car shows up as we duck into ours.   
Both cars pull up to the post office and when Jacob gets out he along with Scott, Alex and Dembe I smile and they follow us in. Jacob makes it inside before guns are trained on him. I go to step up but Raymond grabs my arm. I look up at him to see him step up in front of Jacob. 

“Leave him be boys he's with me.” 

“Well we don't know him, we'll have to run a background check.” Ressler says and I smile before talking. 

“You won't find him I made sure of that.” I explain and he looks at me so I explain. 

“All of my people have either been wiped from every database or are buried so deep you can't find them.”

“How many do you have?” 

“30.” I tell him and his eyes go wide. 

“30 why do you have 30?” 

“Protection.” 

“Why would you need that much protection?” He asks and I point to Red. 

“I'm married to Raymond Reddington you honestly think I wouldn't have protection?” I ask and he shakes his head. 

“Point taken any idea who's next on the list?” He asks and Red nods. 

“Yes actually.” Red says walking over to a computer and pushing a few buttons before coming back to stand next to me.  
I walk over and see a pretty brunette who, from my experience, looks an awful lot like musad. 

“Well I know it’s been a while since I’ve been around but I liked Malik.” I say looking suspiciously at the new girl.

“Meera died chasing down a suspect.” Keen says quietly and I turn to face her.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, who is this?” 

“I’m Samar Navabi.” She says. “Who are you?” 

“Raymond’s wife.” Is all I tell her.

“You have a name?”

“I have lots of names.”

“Why?” She asks and I chuckle. 

“No reason, I like names.” I tell her and Reddington speaks up from behind me.

“Moving on, has anyone heard of Paul Wyatt?” He asks and by the blank look on everyone's face I can tell no one has.

“He ran an investment firm and was being investigated by the SEC for fraud.” He supplies. “This week he turned up dead with his heart cut out.” 

“So what one of his clients got mad and ripped out his heart?” Donald asks.

“No the man who did this wasn’t a client he was making a sale.” He says and I stare at him wide eyed.

“Covington?” I ask and Red nods.

“Who’s Covington?” Cooper asks and I turn to stare at them.

“Dr. James Covington, he used to be a top Cardiothoracic surgeon however lately he’s been running an illegal organ transplant ring been doing it for some time now actually.” I finish and I see Raymond nod.

“Wait this taking organs from innocent people and selling them to rich people?” Samar asks and I see him nod again.

“Yes and now we’re going to put an end to it.”


	17. Blacklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted this story on here in a while I honestly didn't think anyone was reading it :( however :D now that you guys are here have some more chapters love you!!

"Reddington." I say quietly when the others begin discussing a plan. "Surely even these silly little FBI agents can handle Covington, do I have to take part?"

"You don't want to?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I hate the man, I have ever since Rio you know that."

"Ah Rio..." He says wistfully.

"Rio was fantastic until we met that little termite. I have other work that needs to be done."

"Alright but be careful, news travels and from the news I hear Covington has others looking for healthy people to just take off the street."

"Is he getting desperate?" I ask and he sighs.

"God I hope not." I look over toward Jacob.

"Make a call I need to meet with everyone I have a target of my own I need to find." I say and he nods once before pulling out his phone.

"On another murderous killing spree?" Ressler asks and I just smirk.

"A lady never kills and tells Donald, besides you have your work to do and I have mine." I say before heading to the elevator.

\---2 hours later---

"Lana it's Red." Jacob says holding out the phone to me as I walk in the door of my apartment.

"Whatcha need?" I ask.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Miss. Sally?" He asks and I chuckle.

"What could you need her for?"

"Simply to go undercover for a brief time and get some info for us." He replies and I sigh.

"If I must, she'll be there in 15."

"Thank you Darling." He says before the line goes dead.

"Do me a favor message Sally tell her she's needed, oh and where are we at in finding Mr. Dupree?" I ask and there's a knock on the hotel door before it opens and in walks Colin.

"Ma'am Mary and I found Mr. Dupree, he's hold up under the warehouse on 24th." He says and I rise from my chair.

"Excellent shall we then, Jacob I want only a few on this one with me I'll trust you to pick them out meet me there when you have." I tell him walking out the door.

\---10 Minutes later---

Jacob arrives and Lucas, Steven Sarah, Kate and Mark all pile out of the SUV. "Alright then, we go quietly and thankfully it's underground. I want a sweep of the building first just to make sure he didn't know we were coming." I say and as they nod we head inside.

Walking in an abandoned building the first thing that hits you is the musty hasn't-been-used-in-forever smell. It appears this was an old paper company judging by all of the printers in the room, there are a couple of offices to my left that Steven and Kate go in while the rest of us search the floor.

As we get to the back of the warehouse Lucas spots a trap door under an old rug and I see a table with what looks to be recent papers going off the fact that they have little to no dust on them. I head over to the table, Lucas heads for the rug and the rest still search the floor. I pick up one of the papers as I hear the rug move and my eyes see a sentence I know was meant for me: Better luck next time.

I turn to tell the others when suddenly there's a loud ringing and white covers my vision.


	18. Blacklist

\---Jacob's POV---

My eyelids felt like bowling balls but I knew if they knew we were coming they would want to finish the job. I groan and sit up assessing the damage.

There's a large cut on my thigh that continues to bleed other than that I have some pain in the back of my head. I take my belt off and wrap it around my leg before looking around. I see Lena laying on the floor and I speak in my headset.

"I need Baron in here now! I also want every gunman in here immediately and all the exits covered." As I finish speaking I see Baron come rushing in and over to me.

"No not me she's not moving." I say pointing to Elena. He runs over and checks her. After a moment he pulls out his phone.

"Dembe I need Mr. Kaplan, I'll send you the address and if you have another doctor please send them." He says and then hangs up.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" He asks and I head over to Kate and check her over. Shaking her slightly she groans and moves.

"Kate are you ok?" I ask checking to see how deep the gash o her forehead is.

"I think so how is Lillian?" She asks and then looks over. "Is she moving," she starts to panic. "Baron how is she is she ok?"

He looks over and I see panic briefly before I hear a car pull up. I pull out my gun and move Kate behind me. Dembe walks in followed by a couple people I don't know, our team with guns raised and then Raymond.

"Kate go check on the rest of the team." I say and she nods heading off to Steven.

Dembe comes over and I grab is hand standing up. "Thanks." I tell him leaning mostly on my left leg to keep the pain from my injured leg.

"You're hurt." He says and I give him a "duh" look before moving over to Baron.

"You're injured." The guy working with Baron says and I glare at him.

"How is she?" I ask getting back on the floor and the guy comes over. "If you don't want to die you won't touch me you'll help her."

"Jacob." I hear and look over to see Kate leaning over Lucas. "He's....gone." She says feeling for a pulse but I knew it was useless I had seen him open the door and then the blast I knew he would have taken the most damage. I look over praying she wasn't dead I saw the desk was very close to the door he pulled up. 

"Jacob." I hear Raymond say and I turn to him. "You need to get looked after you won't be any good to her if you bleed to death." He says and another person comes up and starts working on my leg.


	19. Blacklist

“Baron seriously how is she?” Raymond asks and I can tell he looks worried.

“Her pulse is very faint I have a hard time finding it but it’s there, we need to move her whoever did this could come back.”

“Can we?” I ask and he looks over before going deep in thought and nodding.

“As long as we do our job she’ll stay alive.”

“If she doesn’t you die.” Raymond says firmly and before I can speak Susan runs over and I hear her gasp and see tears fill her eyes before she blinks, and they’re gone replaced by an anger I don’t think I’ve ever seen from our lead assassin.

“Susan i need you to head down there alone simply for scouting. Be careful we know he likes bombs.” I tell her and she hesitates but nods.

“You think it's a good idea sending her down there?” Raymond asks and i nod.

“She's the best.” I watch as Lena is loaded into an unmarked black van and then as they speed off Kate comes over.

“Everyone is accounted for with the one exception.”

“That's good how are they?” i ask feeling a small sense of relief.

“Scrapped up a couple got hit by some debris nothing too extreme.”

“And are they out of the building?”

“Yes I had Lucy take them to the safe house.”

“Thank you head home I’m heading with Redding to meet up with Lillian.” I tell her and she nods. “Make sure Scott and Alex follow us the rest follow you.”

Again I get another nod as she walks off and Raymond helps me stand before he walks and i limp toward his car. “She's gonna be so mad when she wakes up.”

“You're not worried that Susan will kill whoever did this?” Raymond asks and i shake my head staring out the window.

“Whatever evil torture session Susan might have for him might as well be a slap on the wrist compared to what will happen when Lena gets ahold of him.”


	20. Blacklist

\---Elena's POV---

My eyes feel heavy and my body feels sore, groaning I open my eyes not to see the bright white of a hospital but to see a faded fluorescence and brown walls informing me that I've been taken to one of the safe houses here in the city. Looking to my left I see Raymond, Scott and Alex talking quietly and I clear my throat to get them to look over. When they do I motion to the nightstand where a glass of water sits and Red moves it toward me helping me drink.

Clearing my throat again I look at Scott. "Get Jacob." He nods and heads returning a few moments later with Jacob who looks as if he's trying really hard to not show the fact that he's limping.

"Did you get your leg looked at?" I ask and he sighs before nodding.

"Yes ma'am but it's not too bad."

"And the rest of our people in the building?" I ask vaguely remembering how close Lucas was to that door when it went off.

"Lucas didn't make it ma'am, the rest just have some scrapes and bruises not too bad." He says and I feel my jaw tighten.

"And our suspect?" I ask and he nods pulling out his phone and hitting a couple of buttons and I hear Susan's voice come over the speaker.

"Sir?" She asks.

"Susan Delilah is awake what have you found."

"Good to know you're still with us ma'am, as for your question Jacob I've found him and have followed him for the past hour. He's currently at The Delux Hotel right off 23rd."

"Is anyone with him?" I ask.

"No ma'am not that I've seen."

"Good." I say sitting up despite the brusies I feel on my ribs. "Bring him in, call in Sally tell her abandon FBI she's needed for more important matters."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Susan..."

"Yeah?"

"You can have him when I'm finished."

"Thank you." She says and I hear a click.

Getting to my feet and ignoring the pain in my side I look over at Jacob. "How long have I been asleep I remember feeling much worse than this before blacking out."

"Almost 2 weeks."

My eyes widen and then I get angry. "This guy has been allowed to live for two extra weeks?" I ask and everyone but Raymond flinches.

Jacob nods slightly and I take a deep breath. "Then his last day on earth is today let's make it a good one. Get Baron I need to have a word with you both." I say and he nods stepping out.

As soon as he leaves I turn to face Raymond. "As much as I enjoy having you here one of us needs to be with Agent Keen and I'm gonna be a bit busy today."

"YOu shouldn't push yourself." He says but I roll my eyes.

"He killed one of my people he dies today." I say with certainty and Baron and Jacob come walking in.

"I'm glad you're back with us." Baron says and I nod.

"Me too, now I need one of you or both if you'd like to be in that room with me when Susan brings him in, I need him to stay alive." They both nod and I hear another knock on the door. "Come in." I call out and Sally walks in and smiles.

"Good to see you're awake." She says and I smile back.

"Good to finally be awake. Susan is bringing in Mr. Dupree." I say and her eyes go hard.

"And what am I needed for ma'am?" She asks curiously.

"A confession, I want a recorded confession before we end him."

"All due respect but you would be better than I am." She says and I smile.

"Thank you but I'm still healing so I'd like for you to get the confession, sweetly before I come in and make it very unpleasant."

"Any restrictions?"

"No sex." I say and she nods with a look of 'wasn't-gonna-happen-anyway' in her eyes. "Thank you Sally go get ready it won't take Susan long." She nods and walks out and I motion for Alex to help me up.

"We're headed for the dungeon ma'am?" He asks but I shake my head.

"No the kitchen I'm hungry." I say and he smiles.

"Good I believe the twins ended up cooking tonight." He says and I smile brightly.

As we head into the kitchen I see my team gathered around the table most looking upset. Some smile as I walk in and sit down, flinching a little because a slight pain shoots up my ribs. I see most get a slightly angry look and I give a half smile.

"I'll be fine everyone." I tell them as a bowl of stew and a small plate of cornbread suddenly appears. I look up to see Jack and I smile. "Thank you and thank your brother for me." I say and he nods but doesn't move.

"Ma'am." I hear and I look over to see Mark sitting next to Steven, Sarah and Kate. Looking at them I see a scar on Steven's cheek and Kate's arm is in a sling, the rest may look fine but I know they were hurt as well even Jacob still limps.

I feel myself get angry and I ball my fists. "He's not getting away with it." I say hotly and the door opens to reveal Susan practically dragging Matthew Dupree. "Speak of the devil." I say looking to see that there are tear tracks on Susan's cheeks.

Standing up I walk over and motion for him to stand up, when he hesitates Susan hauls him to his feet. "Don't make me staple you up." She says and he's practically trembeling in fear. I laugh slightly.

"If you're afraid of her just wait till you see what I have in store for you." I say and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Look if this is about money I can get you money." He says and I hear a few chuckles from around the table.

"It's not I want you to take a good long look at everyone in this room." I say and he stares around the room before looking back at me. "You don't need to remember them, you'll see them later." I then look up at Susan. "Take him to the dungeon Sally should be ready for him." I say and she smiles brightly. "Then come back I'd like a word." I tell her and she nods.

"For those of you who don't want to help end this mans life I need to know now." I say turning around and everyone just stares at me. "Good, when Sally comes back with the confession Susan and I will head down." I say and they all nod. "He dies tonight no exceptions he's been allowed to live too long as it is." I say and most smile at me.

"Thank you ma'am." I hear from behind me and I turn to see Susan.

"I know you loved him." I say and she goes still but I wave her off. "It's fine, I hate what he did to you and Lucas. Did you ever tell him?" I ask and she nods. "Good, then let's eat while Sally does her job."


End file.
